


番外（删减片段）

by Fanny1995214



Series: 架空历史习作存档 [2]
Category: Not a FanFic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny1995214/pseuds/Fanny1995214
Summary: “无题”的番外篇们





	番外（删减片段）

元熙十五年，八月初一。

令臻没想到，递上拜帖、光明正大到府拜访的赵文澄，却不是为了公事来的。

他一袭青衫，仿佛还是当年刚入京做校书郎时的模样。他手上捧着一把焦桐琴。

他说：“我是来为殿下献曲的。”

令臻无言以对。

她想，能让堂堂左仆射大人如乐师一般登门演奏，倒也确实是储君的待遇了。

赵文澄把琴小心翼翼地放下，坐在琴案后，又将七根弦一一校准，才抬手起音。

琴音清幽畅远，犹如凤栖梧枝，居高鸣唱。

是一曲《凤求凰》。

有美一人兮，见之不忘

一日不见兮，思之如狂

凤飞翱翔兮，四海求凰

无奈佳人兮，不在东墙

将琴代语兮，聊写衷肠

何时见许兮，慰我彷徨

愿言配德兮，携手相将

不得於飞兮，使我沦亡

旁人弹奏此曲，大多有缱绻缠绵之意，可是赵文澄这一曲，少了些婉转凄切，多了些疏朗洒脱、光风霁月。

令臻侧过身去，以手掩面。

赵文澄的心意，她何尝不知。但她从不曾预料，赵文澄竟会以琴代语，一诉衷肠。

琴曲奏完，弦鸣已罢。一室静寂。

令臻知道，赵文澄在等她说话。她说：“你果然涉猎极广，连楚人琴曲都如此熟稔。”

赵文澄答：“此曲之情，四海如一，古今皆同。”

“你要的，我给不了。”

她如此斩钉截铁的拒绝，赵文澄脸上却没有丝毫波澜。

他只是说起了另外一件事，“中秋选婿，已成定局。殿下需要一个丈夫。”他停下来，望向令臻。如果令臻在看他，就会发现，他那一向深不见底的双眼，此刻却像清溪一般明澈。

赵文澄一字一顿地道：“文澄，可以。”

令臻不得不转过身来直视他：“我的确需要一个丈夫，但不是因为我需要丈夫。”

这句话字面上前后矛盾，却说出了实情。

赵文澄说：“我知道。”

“那你又知不知道，与我成婚，对你来说意味着什么？”

赵文澄垂目，“我知道。”

“你真的知道吗？”令臻心头五味杂陈，“你现在可是尚书省的主官，掌管六部，是朝中实权最重的一人。且不说历朝历代从没有驸马为相的先例，就算可以为你破例，那么父皇百年之后呢？你做了国君之夫，为了公允避嫌，就绝没有掌握任何实权的可能。你这十数年来，何其不易，才有了今日，难道就要这样放弃吗？”

“我知道。”赵文澄还是重复这三个字，“只不过文澄一生所愿，从不是高官重权。”

“那你的一腔抱负呢？那些你想要革除的积弊，那些你想要推行的新政呢？没有官职、没有实权，你又怎么做到？你今年三十三岁，年华大好，前程似锦，真的就甘心后半生闲散虚度吗？”

“推陈出新、肃清朝政，文澄相信殿下可以做到。江山代有才人出，我大齐疆土广袤，亦少不了王佐之臣。”赵文澄道，“我心中愿景，本就是饱览群书、修撰典籍，后来涉足朝事、争权夺利，也是时势所迫、无奈为之。如果能回到当初、重拾刀笔，于我而言，幸甚至哉。”

令臻听得出，赵文澄这话真假掺半，可她也知道，赵文澄表面温和文弱，实则心志坚如磐石，不是一番唇舌就能转移改变的。她只觉得言语苍白无力，叹道：“以你的地位和能力，什么样的女子得不到，又为何如此自苦？”

“可我遇到了殿下。”赵文澄一牵嘴角，似是自嘲，“文澄是个自私的人，我不想看着殿下再嫁作他人妇，与他人生儿育女。”

“情之一字，何其无常，你不怕岁月消磨、他日后悔？”

“子非鱼，安知鱼之乐？”

这种心情令臻也曾体会过，现在想起仍旧刻骨铭心，只是那记忆太遥远飘渺，她今日的心境也与彼时大不相同了。她没有办法回应赵文澄的坦荡赤诚，只得问：“你不担心父皇怀疑你一直以来是别有所图吗？”

她指的是过去一年半间发生的种种。赵文澄只略作思索，便道：“就如那天夜里我对殿下所言，我当时确实坚信江山社稷所托非人，所行之事也的确是为了家国天下，与殿下无关。既然问心无愧，又何惧猜疑？”

看来赵文澄是深思熟虑、心意已决了。令臻点头，“好。你的提议，我会考虑的。”

“此事决断之权，握于殿下之手。望殿下三思而行。”赵文澄站起行礼，转身便走。

“子渊，”令臻叫住他，“你的琴。”

“这琴，便赠予殿下吧。”

令臻讶然：“如此好琴，交与我这不善抚琴之人，未免可惜了。”

赵文澄看着琴案上安然躺着的那把丝桐，“此琴已归殿下所有，即便蒙尘抛残，亦不愿再委身他处。”

这话的弦外之音，令臻听懂了。


End file.
